Misión peligrosa
by Poshito
Summary: Los x Laws se han enterado que Hao a vuelto y han obligado a Lyserg a investigarlo. Sin más remedio Lyserg va al gran hotel Funbari en busca de esa respuesta sin esperar encontrar algo más. HaoxLyserg RenxHoro
1. Chapter 1

Bien, este es un Hao x Lyserg Homofóbicos fuera de aquí.

Agradecería enormemente sus reviews, jeje.

Espero que les guste este primer capitulo que he hecho con mucho amor para ustedes¡disfrutenlo!

** -.-. MISIóN PELIGROSA .-.-**

Capitulo 1: la misión.

Londres, Inglaterra...

-¡Silencio!- Marco golpeo otra vez Lyserg, el cual ya se encontraba ya muy herido después de tantos golpes.

-Entiende Lyserg, si Hao regreso la maldad también.- la voz de Jeanne se escuchaba desde su doncella de hierro.- Es nuestro deber acabar con el de una vez por todas.

-Yoh me ha dicho que ha cambiado, aparte ya no hay rastros del espíritu de fuego.- replico Lyserg con lo que se gano una buena bofetada.

-¿Qué acaso ya lo has perdonado¿qué ya no lo odias¿Decepcionaras a tus padres de esa manera?

-Ya han pasado dos años desde que se acabo el torneo, y a través de ese tiempo he aprehendido que todos merecemos una oportunidad; y yo, aunque aun sigo sintiendo un poco de odio y no lo perdone del todo, no estoy dispuesto a terminar con la vida de alguien que ha demostrado que aun quiere seguir viviendo.

-Bonito discurso, Lyserg- Marco le propicio un golpe en el estomago.

-Aunque no te guste aun eres parte de los X-Laws. Y por lo tanto tienes que obedecerme.- Una rama con espinas salio desde la doncella de hierro (N/a: de esas que están dentro) y rodeo el cuello de Lyserg haciéndolo sangrar un poco. – Y lo que yo te ordeno es que vayas de inmediato a casa de Yoh, espíes a Hao y nos informes sobre este: sus debilidades, sus nuevas fuerzas, a que se dedica y la manera más fácil de matarlo. ¿Entendiste?- La rama apretó con un poco más de fuerza el cuello de Lyserg y este tosió.- Tomare eso como un si...

-Nos comunicaremos contigo por teléfono diciendo un nombre falso, no te sorprendas y responde con naturalidad, ahora guarda todas tus cosas y toma un avión a Japón.- La doncella Jeanne y Marco salieron de la habitación dejando a Lyserg sangrando de tanta crueldad.

Funbari, Japón...

Lyserg visualizo con mucho asombro como la pequeña pensión Asakura paso a ser un hotel muy lujoso sin haber perdido su estilo oriental. Entro gustoso por la ancha puerta cargando una enorme maleta.

-¡Lyserg-kun!- Ryu fue el primero en verlo y corrió a abrazarlo.- ¡que bien que esta aquí!- el tipo del peinado raro llevaba puesta una yukata (n/a¿se escribe así?) en cuya espalda se encontraba el nombre de "Funbari".

Lyserg volteo hacia delante mientras trataba de safarse del abrazo de Ryu. Pudo contemplar a un chico de cabellera larga sujetada y con una yukata igual a la de Ryu (pero a el se le veía mucho mejor ;D). Hao volteo a ver a Lyserg haciendo que su lindo cabello se moviera con sensualidad.

-¿Nuevo cliente, Ryu?- Ryu le dirigió una mirada sombría.

-No, Hao, el no es un cliente.

-Pero supongo que se quedara aquí. ¿Puedo llevar tus maletas?- pregunto acercándose al chico al mismo tiempo en que Ryu dejaba de abrazarlo.

-Eres un cínico- dijo el peliverde poniendo una mirada de odio.

-¿Quién, Ryu¡Por supuesto!, como se atreve a tocarte después de haberse revolcado con su novio.

-.. eh?

-Eres un chismoso Hao!!- Ryu se fue muy enojado del lugar.

-Je!. Bien, ahora que nos hemos desecho del "cabeza de madera", te llevare con la matriarca.- Hao tomo con una mano la maleta de Lyserg y con la otra su mano y se dirigió hacia una recepción donde se encontraba Anna.

La chica vestía como siempre y tan solo había crecido unos centímetros, seguía siendo una chica muy hermosa y fria.

-Lyserg Diethel¿qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto como si lo viera diario n.nU

-Etto...bueno yo...

-¡Lyserg!- Yoh llego y abrazo a su amigo.- que bien que hayas venido a visitarnos jijiji. Te daremos la mejor habitación...

-Si es que la paga. Si no puede dormir con Hao.

-Jem...no estaría mal...-dijo Hao recorriendo con la vista a Lyserg.

-¡Ni me veas!- dijo enfadado Lyserg.- Pagare la habitación.

-Vamos, Annita, es mi amigo. Dale un descuentito por favor, si?- Yoh puso cara de perrito.

-Osh, esta bien. Tendrás un descuento de 10 si escoges la habitación mas lujoso, y 5 si quieres una normal.

-Me quedo en la grande, gracias.- Lyserg saco la chequera y entrego lo que le pedía Anna.

-De acuerdo.- Anna acepto el cheque gustosa.- Hao, lleva sus cosas a la habitación 28.

-¿A la 28? Jeje, esta bien.- Hao tomo la maleta y empezó el camino.- ¿no vas a venir?- pregunto al ver que Lyserg no lo seguía.

-¬¬ ya que...

Ambos subieron por las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación indicada.

-Bien, aquí es.- Hao abrió la puerta dejando ver una gran habitación al estilo japonés.

-¿Por qué reíste al saber el numero de habitación?

-Je! Porque yo duermo en la 27.

-o.ó why?

-bueno, yo llegue primero que tu jeje.-Lyserg suspiro.

-Ok, supongo que quieres propina para largarte.

-Me conformo con un beso...-Lyserg le cerro la puerta en la cara.- je, bueno, si se te ocurre algo ya sabes donde puedes encontrarme.- dijo esperando que Lyserg lo escuchara, cosa que si estaba pasando.

Lyserg se apoyo en la puerta mientras bajaba lentamente resbalándose por esta.

-¿cómo puedo conocer a Hao y ver su punto débil sí me es casi imposible tener una conversación decente con el?- pensaba Lyserg mientras veía como Morphin volaba por la habitación conociéndola.- ¿cómo pueden esperar eso de mi?

Morphin volteo a verlo un poco confundida.

-No es nada Morphin, descuida.

Fin del primer capitulo...nos vemos en la proxima de Misión peligrosa


	2. Chapter 2

Hola gracias a todos por la espera y por el interés, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado. Le he agregado un poco de RenxHoro porque se dio la situación y porque una niña muy Kawaii me lo sugirió (me obligo a ponerlo ¬¬). En fin, espero que les guste este capitulo que hice con mucho amor para todos ustedes. ¡Los quiero!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Capitulo 2: Sentimientos encontrados y evitados

Al poco rato tocaron a su puerta.

-¡Lyserg abre!, soy Yoh te traigo toallas.- El aludido abrió la puerta encontrándose con la sonrisa amigable de su amigo.- jijiji n.n, aquí están

-Gracias.- Lyserg tomo el paquete y lo coloco sobre un pequeña mesa que se encontraba cerca.- Por cierto, Yoh¿cuánto tiempo lleva Hao viviendo aquí.

-Pues.- Yoh lo medito un poco.- Alrededor de medio año. ¿Por qué?

-Eh...por nada. ¿Y como ha trabajo todo este tiempo?

-Pues bien. A Anna le encanta tenerlo aquí porque desde que vino ha habido más clientes.

-O.O porque?

-jijiji, no lo se n.n. A veces tiene poquitos problemas con Ryu, con Horo...

-¿Horo trabaja aquí?

-¡Claro!. Dice que esta ahorrando para comprar un terreno para sembrar plantitas.

-¡Ah!.

-Con Tamao casi no se lleva¿quién podría hacerlo¡La chica se sonroja con solo saludarla!

-Eso solo pasaba contigo...

-Pero ahora también sucede con Hao.

-¬¬ "_se enamora de cualquiera_". Ok Yoh, gracias n.n

-¿Y para que quieres saber todo eso, Lys?

-O.O, eh...eh...

-¡Que bien!, n.n seguramente te estas interesando en él porque ya empieza a simpatizarte!!!

-¡¡De ninguna manera!!

-jijiji, bueno, ya me voy.

-¿Quieres propina o también aceptas besos?

-No, ese solo es Hao n.n- Yoh salió de la habitación feliz con el dinero que Lyserg le había dado.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Había hecho una serie de labores que los maestros le habían dejado para vacaciones cuando se dispuso a salir de su habitación para disfrutar un poco del hotel.

-También acepto besos...-Al doblar la esquina se topo con aquella voz que le asqueaba. Se detuvo apoyándose en un pared antes de llegar al cuarto de donde provenía y trato de escuchar toda la conversación.

- jijiji- la voz chillona de una mujer respondió- Lo siento Haoito, pero creo que esta vez te daré dinero.

-¡Esta bien!, pero esperare ansioso...- Lyserg escucho como se acercaba hacia donde el estaba y troto alejándose.

Doblo por una esquina contraria para encontrarse con el mismísimo Hao.

-¿Espiando?

-¿De que demonios hablas?- El chico se hizo el desentendido. Hao soltó una risita.

-No sabes mentir, Lyserg.

-Al parecer tu si...

-¿Qué mentira te he dicho, Lys?

-¬¬ ¿de verdad aceptas besos de cualquiera?

-Je¿Y que hay si es así?, creo son mi debilidad.- Sin pensarlo dos veces Lyserg se precipito a los labios de Hao. El pirómano acepto el beso y lo profundizo en cuanto sintió sus labios. Sus manos pasaron por la cintura de Lyserg y lo aprisiono con fuerza. Al momento en que el peliverde quería separarse simplemente ya no tuvo oportunidad hasta que Hao lo quiso.

Lyserg se separo con brusquedad buscando el oxigeno que se había prohibido en estos momentos. Hao paso su lengua por los labios de manera sensual.

-¡Vaya que te tomas muy en serio mis comentarios!.- Lyserg le mando una mirada de odio.- Así que buscas una debilidad mía¿eh?; ¿quién te envió?

-Nadie me envía, ya te he dicho miles de veces que yo seré quien te lleve a la tumba.- Hao tomo a Lyserg de los brazos con fuerza obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos.- ¡Suéltame!- Hao guardo silencio un momento mientras contemplaba sus ojos. Lyserg también quedo en silencio mientras sentía como Hao sujetaba aun con más fuerza su cuerpo. Por fin, un brillo volvió a los ojos de Hao y este lanzo una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Con que la doncella de hierro¡Vaya! Al parecer esa niña se ha vuelto una desquiciada desde que se entero de que seguía vivo; ¿no crees, Lyserg?

-¡Te introdujiste en mi mente!

-Descuida.- Ahora Hao pasaba sus brazos al talle de Lyserg.- Entiendo todo lo que acabas de pasar, solo quiero decirte una cosa Lyserg.- Hao acerco su rostro al del peliverde haciendo estremecerse un poco.- Yo no tengo debilidades...-susurro muy cerca de su oído mientras el agarre en su cintura se hacia más fuerte.- Y te lo puedo comprobar...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-Annita...

-¿Qué quieres ,Yoh?

-¿Por qué desde que llego Hao tenemos más ingresos?

-¿No te das cuenta?- Anna lo volteo a ver con su rostro sin expresión alguna (¬¬ como siempre)

-¿De que?

-Hao atrae a la gente por su simple presencia por su físico, y si a eso le agregas el hecho de que coquetea con cualquier persona cada vez la gente se siente mejor con ella misma y recomienda nuestro hotel.

-Ahhh...

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Lyserg me pregunto y no le supe responder.

-Ponte a trabajar y no preguntes estupideces.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-Pero, por ahora tengo que trabajar- Hao se separo bruscamente y siguió su camino como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos. El peliverde se quedo allí, con la respiración agitada y un poco arrepentido por lo que había hecho ¡Había besado a Hao!, pero tan solo fue por un error ¿o no?...

Su mente divagaba mientras caminaba por los pasillos del lujoso hotel y su vista se guió hasta un pequeño bar donde encontró a un chico muy especial.

-¡Horo Horo, que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí!

-Si, Anna me hace trabajar en el bar porque le salen gratis los hielos xD

-Ah...-Lyserg se sentó en un espacio de la barra, al parecer a esa hora no había gente.- Dime Horo¿cómo te sientes con Hao trabajando en el mismo lugar que tu?

-Pues, creo que en un principio no lo podía creer, pero después empezamos a llevarnos bien n.n

-¿Te agrada?

-¡Pues claro!, en realidad ha cambiado mucho desde que estábamos en el torneo de shamanes; deberías darle una oportunidad.

-¿ y no sabes de alguna debilidad que tenga?

-Debilidad- En ese momento Hao apareció acompañado de dos chicas.- Creo que si tuviera debilidad serian las mujeres.

-O.o ¿las mujeres?. Pero si...

-Si, las mujeres. No, espera... ¡también coquetea con hombres u.u!

-¬¬ por eso mismo...él me dijo que lo besos eran su debilidad...

-xD jajajaja¡y le creíste!

-¬¬

-O.O ah... Pero en todo caso¿para que quieres saber eso?, te meterás en problemas llevándole la contra a Hao, Anna lo ha estado defendiendo mucho últimamente.

-¿Anna?

-Si, y si antes Hao era peligroso por el simple hecho de ser el, ahora lo es más teniendo a Anna de su lado...

- Pero ¿porque Anna?

-Por la simple razón de que es el que atrae a los clientes...-una voz sobresalto a ambos y al voltear pudieron ver la GRAN y PODEROSA dueña del hotel.

-A-Anna...

-Lyserg Diethel será mejor que dejes en paz a Hao para que pueda realizar bien su trabajo- Hao pasaba en ese momento sujetando una toallas y al ver a Lyserg le saco la lengua divertido. Lyserg le mando una mirada de indignación.- ¿me estas retando?- Anna tan solo había alcanzado a observar la cara del peliverde.

-¿Eh¡No, claro que no!

-...-Anna se retiro de ahí y fue a hablar con unos clientes, Lyserg dio un suspiro de alivio.

-Ese Hao...ya vera, me las pagara.

-n.n, yo que tu me olvidaba de eso y me preocuparía más por disfrutar de tus vacaciones.

-O.o vacaciones?

-O.o ¿no estas tomando vacaciones?

-¡Eh¡Claro que si!, sabes...me tengo que ir n.n- Lyserg se fue del pequeño bar y salió de la pensión esperando aclarar su mente un poco.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ya la noche estaba cayendo y Horo Horo por fin acababa su turno, así que decidió salir un poco para ver las estrellas y el mensaje que tenían esta noche (N/A: de cual me fume ahora? O.o).

Mas algo en la entrada del hotel lo petrificó.

-Hola, hielito; cuanto tiempo sin verte...- Ren Tao le dirigió una mirada de superioridad mientras dejaba sus maletas en el suelo.

-R-Ren¿Que haces aquí?- Horo corrió hasta el chino y lo abrazo efusivamente haciendo que respondiera.

-Tan solo he venido a reclamar lo que es mío...- la voz de Tao tenia un toque sensual.

-¿Lo que es tuyo¿A que te refieres?

-Me refiero a ti...- Horo abrió mucho los ojos mientras sentía como una mano del ojidorado se deslizaba por su cuerpo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lyserg había caminado muchísimo pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que ya era un poco tarde y estar solo en un país que apenas conocía no le hacia mucha gracia. Así que paro al primer taxi que paso y le pidió que lo llevara al gran hotel Funbari.

Al llegar...

-Muchas gracias¿cuánto va a ser?- El conductor le dijo una cifra a Lyserg y este busco entre sus bolsillos para comprobar que no tenia nada de dinero - (se puede ver en la habitación una cartera verde repleta de dinero) – Eh...

-¿No tiene para pagarme?

-Eh...yo...

-Aquí tiene.- una mano se extendió y pago al conductor- Y quédese con el cambio.- El conductor dio un gruñido y Hao ayudo a salir a Lyserg del taxi.- Crei que eras más listo, incluso yo sabia que a esas cosas amarillas se les paga.- Lyserg no respondió, tan solo tenia la vista abajo.- ¿qué sucede, inglecita?

-¡¡¡NI CREAS QUE TE LO AGRADECERE!!!!

-¿disculpa?

-NO TE LO VOY A AGRADECER PORQUE NISIQUIERA...- Hao tomo rápidamente a Lyserg de la cintura y atrayéndolo hacia el le robo un beso para que guardara silencio.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**El espacio de POSHITO** (Si cositas tiene su espacio también yo puedo tenerlo no?)

Gracias a todos los que han leído mi fic y gracias a todos por sus agradables RW, espero actualizar pronto. Por cierto, estoy pensando en un lemon tanto RenXHoro como HaoxLyserg que opinan ustedes¡Mandadme un rW!

**Comercial:** ¿Te imaginas viajar a un futuro donde tu mayor enemigo se ha convertido en el rey de lugar y ahora es aclamado por todos?; acompaña a Lyserg en esta emocionante aventura llena de sorpresas, humor y romance EN... "Portal a lo desconocido", para mayores informes lee el fanfic xD!

Ahora A contestar Reviews!

**XxX DaRkBeLL:** ¿Hay alguna razón para que me odies? Leí tu comentario en el de El profe y bueno, yo solo creo que deberías relajarte un poco. Jeje, gracias por leer mi fanfic y espero que te haya agradado este capitulo.

**XxX CaTa Diethel:** Si, a mi tampoco me gusta que golpee a Lyserg, pero...bueno, eso le da emoción a la historia, jejeje, al menos eso creo. Gracias por leer mis fanfics, te lo agradezco mucho ojala y sigas en contacto.

**XxX Saphir Neyraud:** ¡Vaya carta de amor la que me mandaste jeje! Espero que no te moleste mucho que haya contestado tu review; escuche que no te gusta que los contesten. Gracias por todas tus sugerencias y espero que sigas en contacto n.n Por cierto si quieres ver a Jeanne en una situación mas agradable te recomiendo leer "portal a lo desconocido"

**XxX Alize-chan:** Bueno, en lo particular no considero ni a Jeanne ni a los X-Laws malos (bueno, Marco la verdad no me cae nada bien), pero necesitábamos al malo de la película no?. Creo que aquí Lyserg ya comienza a poner de su parte, aunque lo haga inconscientemente no?. Espero que sigas en contacto n.n y gracias por todas tus sugerencias y perdón si no te complací en mi respuesta anterior n.-

**XxX ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR:** xD gracias por escribirme, espero que este capitulo haya sido e tu interés, y no te preocupes todo en este mundo se castiga (muajajajaja, sufre Marco!!!). Espero que sigas en contacto n.nU

**XxX ayaka.usaqui:** kyu! Gracias por leer mi fanfic y dejarme review, espero que te haya gustado mucho este capitulo que va dedicado a la gente linda como tu jiji.

**XxX carolina:** gracias por leer mis fanfic, por cierto gracias también por pasarte una leidita a "El profe" n.n. Espero que sigas en contacto.


End file.
